Cannonwalker Trading Company
The Cannonwalker Trading Company, or the CTC, is a Caribbean trading company. It was founded on April 14th, 1746, by Richard Cannonwalker. They're based on the island of Padres Del Fuego and run most of the businesses on the island. History Establishment After Richard Cannonwalker took control of Padres Del Fuego, he had to begin taking interest in the island's economics in order to keep the island in order. He understood that if he had more control over the island's economy, he could become wealthy. Thus, Richard decided to create the Cannonwalker Trading Company. Positions Chairman (Richard Cannonwalker) - Has the highest degree of control over the Company. Can fire/hire others and take control of any of the company's fields, regardless of who has main jurisdiction over said field(s). Head of Trade (Jeremiah Garland) - Has jurisdiction over trade. Makes sure that ships get where they need to be and that they have everything they need for the trip. Also makes sure they return with what they need to receive. Advises the Chairman on ideas concerning Trade for the company. Head of Shops '''(Vacant) - Has jurisdiction over goods when they're on land. Makes sure that the goods are in the designated location once they hit land and that the shops are satisfied with them. Advises the Chairman on ideas concerning Shops and Shop setups for the company. '''Shippers (Vacant) - Ships the goods where they need to go and returns with what they are told to return with. Handle the goods and makes sure they're not damaged. Business The Cannonwalker Trading Company deals in all businesses pertaining to the island of Padres Del Fuego. These include: mining, fishing, logging, tailoring, and various others. While the independent merchants of Padres Del Fuego still run their own businesses, the CTC provides them with many of the supplies necessary for their businesses (ex: providing Shipwrights with wood for ship-building). Additionally, the company deals with many associates. Stock *Alcoholic Beverages: 200-600 gold per barrel (depending on type and rarity) **Rum: 250 gold per barrel **Grog: 200 gold per barrel **Ale: 250 gold per barrel **Whiskey: 300 gold per barrel **Wine: 600 gold per barrel *Water: 100-150 gold per barrel *Fish/Crustaceans: 20-100 gold per pound (depending on type, and rarity) **Tuna: 35 gold per pound **Shrimp: 35 gold per pound **Lobster: 100 gold per pound *Fruit: 10-50 gold per pound (depending on type, and rarity) **Bananas: 15 gold per basket **Apples: 20 gold per basket *Clothing: 10-40 gold per foot or 100-4,000 gold per clothing item (depending on type, rarity, and color) *Weapons: Varies **Grenades: 5-10 gold per bomb **Voodoo Staffs: 100-1,000 gold (depending on type) **Swords: 100-3,000 gold (depending on type) ***Rusty Cutlass: 100 gold ***Iron Cutlass: 200 gold ***Steel Cutlass: 300 gold ***Fine Cutlass: 500 gold ***Pirate Blade: 1,000 gold *Ships: Vary **Sloops: Vary ***Light: 85 gold ***Standard: 900 gold ***War: 18,000 gold **Galleons: Vary ***Light: 275 gold ***Standard: 3,400 gold ***War: 37,000 gold **Frigates: Vary ***Light: 775 gold ***Standard: 4,800 gold ***War: 58,000 gold **Brigs: Vary ***Light: 850 gold ***Standard: 6,800 gold ***War: 77,500 gold **Ships of the Line: 190,000 gold Main Associates *Padres Del Fuego *Kingshead *Raven's Cove *Cuba Store Locations In addition to supplying stores with materials, the CTC also operates their own stores throughout the Caribbean. However, even so, they are based out of Padres Del Fuego. *Los Padres, Padres Del Fuego *Kingshead Barracks, Kingshead *Clubheart Town, Raven's Cove* *Cuba Town, Cuba This shop is set up in a kiosk Forms Application To apply for a job with CTC, comment with your application. Use the following as an example and a template: Name (wiki & in-game): JohnDoe347 (wiki), John Doe (game) Level: 27 Guild: Dark Archive Preferred Position: Shipper Etc: Online at least 4-5 days a week, AFK for about 25% of the time, on for at least an hour each time. Company News *4/14/1746 - The company is established under Richard Cannonwalker. It quickly begins taking a monopoly over Padres Del Fuego's resources and begins opening shops and selling their goods, creating jobs for the unemployed of the island. *4/15/1746 - The CTC sets up a shop on the island of Kingshead; it is set up in the Kingshead Barracks. They begin trading fruit, fish, and EITC uniforms for cannons, cannonballs, and gunpowder. Additionally, the CTC also sets up a shop in Clubheart Town, Raven's Cove accompanying the creation of trade relations between Padres Del Fuego and Raven's Cove. *4/19/1746 - The CTC sets up a shop in the town on Cuba. They begin trading rum and wood for gator supplies, while still supplying their other goods at the shop. Category:Company